1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for production of optically active compounds, which are capable of utilizing as intermediates of fungicidal optically-active azole derivatives, by optical resolution by means of a lipase.
2. Description of the Related Arts
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,855,438 and Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl. 28, 462-463 (1989) disclose a process for asymmetric synthesis of (S)-2-[2-(4-chlorophenyl)ethyl]-3,3-dimethyl-1,2-butanediol which is an intermediate of (S)- .alpha.-[2-(4-chlorophenyl)ethyl]-.alpha.-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-1H-1,2,4-tri azole-1-ethanol having a higher fungicidal activity in enantiomers of optical isomers.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 53886/1991 discloses optical resolution of 3-chloro-1,2-propanediol by means of a lipase.
The 1,2-diol used as a substrate for optical resolution by means of a lipase, which is described in the above-mentioned Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 53886/1991, has a hydroxyl group attached to a primary carbon atom and a hydroxyl group attached to a secondary carbon atom.
On the other hand, (S)-2-[2-(4-chlorophenyl)ethyl]-3,3-dimethyl-1,2-butanediol described in the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,855,438 and Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl. 28, 462-463 (1989) has a hydroxyl group attached to a primary carbon atom and a hydroxyl group attached to a tertiary carbon atom.